


Bad Wolf drabble 1

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is basically a snippet of a bigger 'verse in my head, only I can't seem to write the whole story, so snippets it is. Basically, instead of Rose falling and Pete catching her, the Doctor falls, and Pete catches him (and the Jackie slaps the Doctor a lot). Rose goes back to the TARDIS, who takes her to Sarah Jane, while there, Rose realizes the universe still needs a Doctor, and she's the only one available for the job. The TARDIS also bring to her attention that she is no longer ageing. She has various companions and then at the end of season four the Doctor comes back, only Rose has her own entourage now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf drabble 1

Rose was beginning to understand how the Doctor felt when she and Sarah Jane were squabbling over him. Now though, it’s the Doctor and Astrid squabbling over her and she’s rather at a loss for how to fix it. She’d been so overjoyed, when the Doctor returned to her when the Dalek’s weakened the walls of the multiverse. But life, well, life had gone on without him, and of course she loved him, but well, she hadn’t said or done anything about it, but she’d fallen for sweet Astrid too, somewhere along the way and Astrid seemed to return those feelings, Rose didn’t know quite what to about it. Donna of course thought the whole thing was terribly funny, though she does tell Rose that she can’t see what she sees in that ‘skinny streak of nothing’. Jenny, her sweet full y grown solider daughter (long story) is trying to be supportive, but well, Rose knows that she has a lot on the line as well, she loves Astrid like a mum and has heard Roses’ stories of the Doctor and considers him her dad. Merry Galel, a girl from the Rings of Akhaten and Tim Latimer, a boy from 1913, (Rose flushed and admitted that she’d botched the flight to a operetta in London and ended up in the boys dormitories at a school, she then save Tim from a beating by his peers and invited him along.)

Rose just ducks down and bit and hopes it’ll all blow over.

The Doctor could not be more proud of Rose. She’d well; he didn’t think any other companion would have been able to do what she did after he fell. She’d pulled herself together, took the TARDIS and continued travelling. Saving worlds, fighting evil, running… all that, but also, he thought sourly, all that with companions. She’d already told him about the others, Martha, meeting Jack again (and didn’t he get a nasty ear pinch for that), Chantho, an insect lady from the end of the universe, she’d left with Jack, science being her true calling and had felt that she could be of use to Torchwood and Donna, and he scowled _Astrid Peth_. He knows, okay, he knows he’s being childish, but watching Rose run around hand in hand with the girl, the girl with the sweet innocent smile, the large trusting eyes, so much more than he is, well, he can’t help but feel jealous.  Rose is supposed to be his and his alone; he’d even promised himself that if she wanted, they’d be really together, now he had to c _ompete_ for her attention. Plus she kept ducking under the grating to ‘fix that thing, you know, that really needs fixing’ whenever he and Astrid really start the ‘I know Rose best and love her way more than you’ bit. It’s a little pathetic because he knows full well that if he’d met Astrid before Rose, he’d have liked the girl.

Astrid fights her feelings of hurt as she sees Bad Wolf, _Rose,_ laughing at something the Doctor said. She trying not to be jealous, but, well, she’d thought she and Rose were…well, she just couldn’t have thought wrong, not when Rose looks at her sometimes like she’s one of the most wonderful things ever. Everyone thought they were together, when they met them and recently Rose hasn’t corrected that assumption.

Eventually the animosity dies down, when the two realize that Rose spends all her time with Donna and Jenny, Merry and Tim now, since they keep fighting. Plus there is the bit where their still arguing and trying to one up one another and don’t even notice that Rose had disappeared with Jenny and Donna to track a spatial anomaly until Rose calls the TARDIS to ask for help, plus the ship gets fussy, not liking the anomaly and refuses to go to the planet, however, Rose has saved lots of world and tinkered with many machines and manages to fly the bus back.

Astrid and The Doctor are horrified when she comes back with the cat-suited Lady Christina de Souza in tow, who seems all too happy to flirt with Rose and keep her company. Astrid and the Doctor are rather quick to put their differences aside to make sure that they don’t lose Rose to the sly woman.

Rose just wonders if she should set up permanent housekeeping beneath the grating. Life under that grating sounded nice and quiet. Plus the wires and whatnot did not try to flirt with her.


End file.
